Adventures In Mightymedia
by Oliver McFly
Summary: In medieval times, Prince Oliver and Prince Skylar are a couple who just got married. But when they are kidnapped by an evil sorcerer, they need the help of an old friend to escape. When they set out on a new adventure, however, they discover that their old friend has given them new powers that they use to fight evil and-hopefully-stay together forever.


"Ollie?" Prince Kazimerias of Mightymedia asked his older brother, Prince Oliver, as he walked into the room.

"What is it, Kaz?" asked Oliver, adjusting his crown.

"Did you hear about Chase the evil sorcerer of Davenportia?" asked Kaz.

"There is no evil sorcerer, silly Kaz. If you believe in stuff like that, you'll never be king." Oliver laughed.

"But he's real! I heard he saved Breeana, that girl accused of being a witch, to make her evil." Kaz pointed out.

"Yeah, right." said Oliver. "I have a hot date tonight."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." said Kaz as Oliver left to put on his Dinner Suit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver and his girlfriend Princess Skylar of Calderania were sitting at a table in the tavern, laughing and discussing their lives.

"Ollie, you know what I want most?" asked Skylar. "In addition to marrying you?"

"What?" asked Oliver.

"My best friend Bree." said Skylar. "I know she's not dead."

"Er, Skylar?" asked Oliver. "I know where Bree is."

"Where?" Skylar begged with pleading eyes.

"With the evil sorcerer Chase Of Davenportia." said Oliver. "That's where Bree's from too!"

"Thanks, Oliver!" said Skylar, kissing him. "You're my hero."

"Can't wait for our wedding in two weeks." said Oliver.

"Same. I will always love only you." said Skylar.

"That may change…" a random voice that Oliver and Skylar did not hear whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding was a complete success, other than the fact that Oliver and Skylar felt they were being watched. As the reception ended, however, two black-suited creatures leaped out of the bushes, pouncing on all the wedding supplies and scaring the party guests. Oliver and Skylar held onto each other for dear life as one of the figures threw a net over them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly, Skylar found herself locked in a tower. There was nothing but a bed, a window, and chains that her hands were attached too. She tried to scream for Oliver, but there was a gag in her mouth. The same dark-suited thing that had captured her with a net walked in, and took its mask off.

"Bree, you're alive!" said Skylar, overjoyed to see her old friend again.

"BreeANA." Bree angrily corrected. "I'm afraid you and her husband are here forever, at least until…"

"Until what?" asked Skylar extremely scared.

"Until you marry my master and let Oliver get thrown to the crocodiles." Bree growled.

"Bree, what has happened to you?" asked Skylar.

"The Bree you knew is long-dead!" Bree snapped. "I am Dark Breana. Evil Sorceress."

"It can't be true!" Skylar cried.

"Oh, it is," said Bree, revealing her now-red eyes. "And when my master has a wife, he will create the most powerful amount of evil sorcerers in the world-the big, magic 3!"

"No, God, no." Skylar continued to cry. "Can you please let me go and I can be with Oliver?"

"Oliver's in the dungeon! And Chase couldn't find anyone as perfect as you." Bree grumbled.

"Please?" Skylar begged.

"Okay, on one condition. You take this disguise cloak." said Bree.

"What is it?" asked Skylar.

"It enables two people to swap identities. Chase will think I'm you, and he'll allow you-disguised as me-to go free and say you're burning Oliver at the stake. You can take him with you. After you are at the docks, 5 miles away, you can shed your disguise. A better way of trickery is to give you my powers." Bree explained.

"It's a deal!" said Skylar, shaking Bree's hand. Bree passed her magic powers to Skylar, who put on the cloak and headed downstairs.

"Great news, Master Chase." said Skylar. "The princess has agreed to marry you."

"Marvelous, Dark Breeana." Chase laughed. "Where are you going now?"

"To burn Oliver at the stake." said Skylar. "It's so much better than feeding him to crocs."

"Cool," said Chase, who went upstairs to arrange his wedding to Bree. Skylar ran downstairs, grabbed the dungeon keys, and unlocked the door.

"What do you want from me?" Oliver asked, desperate.

"Ollie, this will hurt." said Skylar, who had a plan.

"Huh?" asked Oliver, as Skylar knocked him out. She couldn't wait to put her plan in action, as she stole one of Bree's carriages, put Oliver in it, and drove the horse away.


End file.
